1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a portable electronic device capable of browsing a display according to a movement condition or a rotation condition or both the movement and rotation condition of the portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic products and devices, such as cell phones and PDAs, have remove communications capabilities compatible with remote servers via Internet network connections. In this way, the user of the portable electronic device can easily utilize the portable electronic device to connect to the Internet such that the user can browse a website that is displayed on the display of the portable electronic device, such as a cell phone. This allows the user to transfer information, to search data, or to perform some financial transactions, for example, to buy stocks, through the utilization of the Internet connection. Obviously, the above-mentioned portable electronic devices and products provide a new method of information flow. The portable electronic products allow the user of the device to easily carry and transport the information and thereby make the financial activities of the user more convenient and portable.
Unfortunately, displays utilized by the portable electronic products are often very small. As a result, the user of said device is not able to browse or thereafter view an entire website's page easily. For example, when using a cell phone, the screen of the cell phone can only display a small fraction of a website's page. This means that the user has to use the direction key of the cell phone to move the website displayed by the cell phone such that the user can experience the entire page of the website. However, this is not a good solution for the user to browse the website. Therefore, the portable electronic products need other mechanisms to allow the user to browse the website more conveniently.
U.S. patent No. 2002037770 discloses a method for controlling an image displayed on a screen. The method relates to image processing mechanisms. It utilizes a camera module to detect a motion condition of the user, and control a game (i.e., the display) according to the movement of the user. For example, a cursor can move according to the movement of the user instead of being controlled by an input device such as a mouse or a keyboard.
WO patent No. 2003079179 discloses a similar method as that just described. It utilizes a camera module to detect the movement of the user and correspondingly controls the cursor on the screen such that the traditional input devices are not necessary.
Please note that, the above-mentioned mechanisms are designed for desktop computers and are not suitable for use with the portable electronic devices. The portable electronic devices, because of their very small screen size, require that the user move a picture (e.g., the website's page) shown in the screen very frequently. Therefore, new browsing mechanisms for portable electronic devices are needed.